This project seeks to investigate the interaction of factor VIII with other coagulation factors, particularyly with factor IX, calcium, and phospholipid in the quanternary complex formed by these factors. The importance of proteollytic activation of factor VIII prior to its participation in the complex will be assessed, and the nonfunctional factor VIII molecule present in patients with hemophila A will be studied to determine whether it can participate in the quaternary complex.